


there’s glitter on the floor after the party

by thelastjeqi



Series: Four Drabbles One Flashfic [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Reylo but make it celebrities, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjeqi/pseuds/thelastjeqi
Summary: She screamed the numbers to the sky with all the others, champagne glass in her hand and her cheeks slightly red because of the cold weather.At one she turned to him. At zero she put her lips to his, long enough to be a real kiss but also quick to make it impossible for him to reciprocate.“It’s going to bring luck next year,” she said.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Four Drabbles One Flashfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	there’s glitter on the floor after the party

**Author's Note:**

> I became a reylo one year ago. Like a snowdrop in the middle of winter my interest in this ship came amid the pain left by TROS. Despite the difficulty of entering in a well-formed community I never thought that during 2020 I would return to write or feel an interest like this.   
>  This tiny fanfiction is a gift, and a wish for good luck. Happy 2021!

_ i. candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor. _

This year they’re co-starring in a movie.  
It's the first time for her, a supermodel. Someone who’s far from him for fame and money, but her face was delicate, soft, ethereal and everything that his wasn’t.  
Rey is alone. She brought no one else besides her publicist at the New Year’s Eve party.  
That meant that Ben watched her all night, worried but also stunned.  
Wearing a white and silver long dress that exposed a lot of her chest, Rey looked like a lucky fan who won the golden ticket to that luxurious hotel’s terrace, snapping photos with every celebrity she met and sometimes nudging in his ribs to show him some singer or actress. An excitement he can’t fully understand but enjoyed sharing it with her who was smiling so widely. And not as someone who might felt lost in that sea of narcisism and gold.

  
She screamed the numbers to the sky with all the others, champagne glass in her hand and her cheeks slightly red because of the cold weather.  
At one she turned to him. At zero she put her lips to his, long enough to be a real kiss but also quick to make it impossible for him to reciprocate.  
“It’s going to bring luck next year,” she said.  
_  
_

_ ii. please don’t ever become a stranger  _

Years later Rey is sitting in a hotel bar wearing a dress that’s very pop, black, and gold, short. So short that her legs and arms and shoulders are naked.  
And she’s not alone. Sit next to here there’s a boy closer to her age than his and they’re laughing loudly clearly in confidence.   
Ben stepped to say hello, to not be rude. Just to answer her:  
“I’m happy to see you after all this time”, with a:  
“Me too”, smiling tightly and wishing them both a good evening to get away and not give reason to fuel the jealousy dinged down at the bottom of his stomach.

When the countdown is over Ben couldn’t help noticing how the two just hugged and not kissed. 

  
_ iii. I can tell it’s gonna be a long road. _

The following year Ben’s the one with a partner. A nice girl who’s very like him: private and compote, almost his age, she grew up in his environment. Even so, she’s far away from him, almost untouchable. Or maybe he is.  
That night was kind of a joke because Rey went to say hello and immediately bonded with his so-called-girlfriend spending the whole time chatting and having fun. Recording some videos to post on Rey’s socials later and promising each other to find a way to work together and to have a simple girl time.  
When it’s finally the new year and everybody was exchanging hugs Ben’s eyes were focused on the two women and how they were very similar. Maybe it was his sight succumbing to tiredness and alcohol. Or maybe, as his brain whispered in the corner of his head, saccent, he was unconsciously trying to find a replacement for something he could never have.

_ iv. but I stay when you’re lost, and I’m scared. _

More years later Rey is sitting on a fancy hotel couch, hugging his legs and struggling to keep her eyes open.  
Ben sat next to her, whispering “Hey, are you feeling well?”  
“Yeah” her voice slippery, “I just drank a little bit too much, I guess” she giggled. “And I feel cold”.  
It took Ben less than two seconds to take off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She tried to refuse it but he insisted.   
“Thank you”, she said, now looking at him. “Can you believe I’ll miss the midnight because I’ll fall asleep on this ugly thing?”  
Ben snorted. And then kissed her nose: “Just in case you lose your lucky kiss”.  
“It’s too soon, it won’t work”.  
Ben’s voice was playful: “then stay awake and claim it at the right time”.  
Rey rolled her eyes.  
They spent some time in the silence of their private bubble.  
And she said: “when did you figure it out?” and extended her hand to fix his hair to leave it hanging here on his neck.  
“Too late”. Ben’s voice was full of sadness and regret.  
Rey sighed loudly. “We weren’t ready yet”.  
“Are we now?”  
“Are you?”   
Ben lingered his lips on her forearm, holding her wrist. “I think I am”.

When it was time to start to scream the countdown for the new year Rey was wide awake, still wearing Ben’s velvet jacket over her burgundy dress that he wanted to peel her off and looking smaller than she already was. Lightening two sparklers — one for her and one for him.   
When it was midnight they kissed. His hands on Rey’s naked shoulder blades and Rey tugging his collar to bring him closer. Their noses smushing and sucking each other tongues.  
Sure that it would bring them so much luck, not only for the following year but many more.


End file.
